DEAR JOURNAL: Diaries and Drabbles
by Reinuta
Summary: Ever wonder what a typical school day is like for Jirou, a morning in the Sanada household, or what Fuji does in his spare time? See what our beloved tennis princes do off the courts and inbetween games!
1. IN CLASS: akutagawa, jirou

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello! Welcome to my fun little drabbles and fluff and crack and journals! I hope this is something that everyone will enjoy. This first one is actually longer than what I expect most of them to be so anticipate varying lenghts, haha! I'll do my best to organize it easily for you!, and please, if you have any sort of request, run it by me and I'll gladly oblige!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own PoT.

* * *

><p><strong>DEAR JOURNAL: DIARIES AND DRABBLES<strong>

**IN CLASS: akutagawa, jirou**

**"Everyday is a Monday"**

* * *

><p>Monday: Everyone is tired after the weekend<p>

Tuesday: Everyone is exasperated because the week has just begun.

Wednesday: Everyone is bored because it is the middle of the week.

Thursday: Everyone is glad because tomorrow is Friday.

Friday: Everyone is excited because the weekend starts tomorrow.

That's the general way Hyoutei Gakuen felt about the school week. Today was Thursday, so most of the student population was in a cheery mood. Except for Akutagawa Jirou, who was more in a Monday mode. Well actually, Jirou was always in a Monday mode. But instead of "Everyone is tired _after the weekend_" it's "Everyone is tired." And instead of "_Everyone _is tired" it's "_Jiirou _is tired."

Monday through Friday: Jirou is tired.

There we go.

And on this glad Thursday morning, Jirou himself walked through the doors of his homeroom class, with his bag over his shoulder and a dreamy look in his eyes. He found his seat and sat down, looking blankly ahead of him for a few seconds, a smile on his face, before blinking rapidly and setting his bag down on the floor next to him.

A few of the girls in his class gazed at him in wonderment. Jirou always seemed lost in his thoughts during periods of the day. What was he thinking about?

Last nights homework.

Tennis.

Marui Bunta.

After looking curiously at the tennis regular for a moment, the few of them looked at each other, back to Jirou, back to each other, nodded, and together moved in towards him, taking a seat in the nearby desks. Alerted by the sudden rape gan- movement towards him, Jirou turned towards the girls and smiled widely. "Morning ladies!" He greeted enthusiastically. "How are you all today?"

They all smiled in return. He was so infectious! "Very good, thank you!"

"How is Jirou-san?"

"Yes, you were quiet when you walked in today. Did you stay up late last night?"

Jirou scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Well that's great, and I'm just fine! It must have been because I have a lot of things on my mind today!" He laughed and wagged a finger before the girls. "Because you know, I make sure I get at least eight hours of sleep at night. For my beauty rest!"

"Well it works! Jirou-san is definitely beautiful!"

"It works extra well because of all of your naps I think."

"So is that why you're always tired?"

Jirou, clearly enjoying all of the attention, brought a hand to his chin and looked up at the ceiling as he pondered the question a moment. "Hmmm, I wonder," He began. The girls looked at him in anticipation. "If I'm always tired because," They leaned in eagerly. "I'm hungry!" He brought a fist down into his hand firmly. "Yes that's it! I sleep because I'm hungry!"

The girls nodded seriously in their revelation, their mouths formed into perfect O's. One opened her mouth to say something more but just then the bell rang and everyone scrambled to their assigned seats.

In his first class, during their lecture, it looked like Jirou tried hard to keep focused and pay attention but soon enough, his head was on his desk and he was sleeping peacefully. It was expected. The teacher didn't even bother to wake him up anymore, after failed after failed attempt at the start of the year. And secretly, as long as he wasn't a distraction, Sensei didn't mind. It just made the classroom that more manageable. Plus, if he did give him detention, Atobe would be…..displeased. He shivered at the thought.

Another bell rang to announce the end of class. It woke Jirou from his slumber, and he contentedly stood up and stretched his limbs. _I fell asleep again? Bummer, hope I didn't miss anything too important!_

He was getting ready to leave hen the girls from that morning approached him .

"Can I help you, ladies?" He asked with a friendly smile. The girls blushed and one of them thrust out a small pile of papers towards him.

"U-um, no, but, we wanted to give you these. Since Jirou-san fell asleep during class today we don't want you to fall behind in the lesson."

Jirou's smile widened as he accepted the notes happily. "Really? That's so thoughtful of you all! I'm in your debt!"

They smiled, pleased that he was pleased. "Don't mention it, we wanted to do it."

"Oh, and also, there's something else…"

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE CLUBROOM<strong>

"Where is Jirou?" Atobe looked around the clubroom impatiently. All the regulars were there, save for that damn narcoleptic. "You did tell him Ore-sama had ordered an important, mandatory meeting after first period, correct?"

Everyone's eyes wandered the room, looking everywhere but at Atobe, not wanting to answer and face his rage.

"Well?"

"I'm sure I saw him in his room. Some girls in his class were feeding him sweets." It was Oshitari who finally spoke up.

"Ahn, and why didn't you say anything, Oshitari?"

"I called to him. And he said it'd be fine. I assumed he was finishing up and was following closely behind."

Atobe frowned. "Ore-sama is positive he told Jirou not to accept gifts from the fans if they got in the way of club activities."

"Sh-shall I go get him?" Ootori volunteered hesitantly.

"No Ootori, Ore-sama will simply double his normal punishment. Now moving on to the matter at hand…"

Hiyoshi and Shishido glanced at each other. Damn Jirou and his popularity with the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: <strong>Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy the ones to come!

**Remember to review!**

Love, r.


	2. IN PRACTICE: kirihara, akaya

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Another short for you all! Enjoy! Hehe!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own PoT.

* * *

><p><strong>IN PRACTICE: kirihara, akaya<strong>

**"POP~!"**

* * *

><p>Game count: 2 all. Score count 30-40.<p>

Kirihara Akaya took a deep breath and bounced the ball a few times in determination. _I will ace this one. I will even out this score. _He took a glance over the net at his opponents. Niou-san and Kuwahara-san eyed him coolly, crouched down low into their ready positions.

"Here I come senpai!" He called out, tossed the ball up into the air, and…

_POP_~!

"Hwahh-!" The second year stumbled forward, and his serve ended in a miss-hit. The ball flew into the net. His lips curled up into a pout as he straightened himself out and shot a glare over to his partner who was nonchalantly waiting for the second serve. Mumbling under his breath, Kirihara pulled out another tennis ball from his shorts pockets and prepared to serve again. Bounce, toss, and…

_POP_~!

Kirihara's eye twitched. The flame was closing in on the fuse. 3...2..1...and, "What are you? Some sort of loud gum-popping expert? " He shouted at his partner.

Marui Bunta turned around to face Rikkai's little baby and smacked his gum loudly. "You force yourself to endure hours and hours of intensive training everyday but you let a little gum chewing get to you?" The red-head said innocently, eyebrows raised in amusement.

Kirihara's face reddened. "Just whose side are you on-" _POP_~! "-anyway! I'm trying to win this match!"

Marui waved a hand at him dismissively. "Hey, me too, you know. Chewing makes me feel relaxed, so I'll play better. All for you Aka-chan!"

"Yeah? How's that-" _POP_~! "-working out for ya! We were just broken!" At this, Marui just shrugged happily.

"Focus harder?" He suggested lightheartedly, a playful grin on his lips.

"If you can't even handle this much, how do you expect to become number one? You need to be prepared for _all kinds _of situations." Niou jumped in and teased with a smirk. _POP_~!

Even Jackel chuckled and joined in on the fun. "Who knew Akaya's biggest rival would be a little piece of chewing gum." _POP_~!

_POP_~! _POP_~! _POP_~!

Kirihara's already red face deepened and he wildly waved his racquet at his senpai in a fit of rage. "AUGHHH! If you-"

"Court 2! I hear a lot of talking and not enough playing!" The four players froze at the commanding voice of their vice-captain.

"O-oi, oi, Sanada-san! It's only a practice match, right?"

"…Tarundoru, Kirihara. Would you rather run fifty laps?"

"Nng! M-Marui-san, hurry up and toss me a ball!"

_POP_~!

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: <strong>Thanks for reading again! (If anybody _is _reading, haha!)

I have to admit, loud gum-chewers are definiitely one my my biggest pet peeves, how about you? (:

**Remember to review!**

Yours, r.


End file.
